starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Roth Sorabac
Roth Sorabac was born three years prior to the Battle of Yavin. His homeworld was devastated when he was two years old, and he was adopted by a Dark Jedi. When he was of age, his training in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force began, and he quickly showed potential to his master. At the age of ten, his abilities in the Force shone bright, and he became dangerous even in his master's eyes. Watched carefully through his training, his master failed to see a merciless death by his apprentice's own hands at the age of fifteen. Roth had been wandering the galaxy, alone, for three additional years. He would eventually encounter Darth Odium on Ronu II, and become the newly-appointed Sith Master's first apprentice. He performed several tasks for his new master, secretly waiting for the opportunity to claim Odium's title through blood. His chance came when Darth Odium fought his brother in the jungles of Ronu II, where he attempted to kill his master for his perceived weakness. Instead, Darth Odium struck Dolosus down, and chided him for his failure, before slaying him in cold blood. History Early Life Roth was born on a colony world deep in the Outer Rim Territories. When he was but two years of age, his planet was devastated by an unknown cause. Roth was the only known survivor, thanks to his future master adopting him in his care. The adoption came with a price. The Dark Jedi took Roth because he sensed the Force dwelling within the toddler. Roth was raised to know nothing but the Dark Side, having to fight for his life even at a young age. He excelled in his abilities in the Force and, eventually, lightsaber combat, becoming his master's favorite student. Because of his upbringing in the Dark Side of the Force, Roth's natural eye color had become permanately red by his tenth birthday. At this point, he held far more potential than the rest of the small class he developed with, and this caused hatred, jealousy, and sometimes even envy amongst his peers. The feelings only caused him to press further onward, become even stronger. When Roth was fifteen years old, he decided to kill his master with the intent of taking over the academy. He excelled far beyond his peers, and he felt he was ready to learn on his own. The mission was successful, and his master was killed mercilessly by the Dark Jedi, but at the cost of Roth being forced to kill his peers, as well. Though he hated to do it, due to knowing from experience how valuable of allies they could be, he had but two choices; kill them or die. Of all the Dark Jedi in his master's tutelage, Roth is the sole survivor. Dark Jedi Knight For the next three years, Roth wandered the galaxy, looking for means to become stronger in the Force. His mastery of Form III: Soresu and Form IV: Ataru, as well as his wealth of knowledge in the Dark Side of the Force, granted him the ability to survive in instances normal individuals, whether Jedi or non-Force sensitives, could not. And for three years, Roth was alone. His powers grew, his abilities heightened, but it would never be enough for him. While he was nowhere near a master in the Force, like legendary Dark Jedi and Sith before him, he was powerful in his own right. He was given candidacy of becoming an apprentice to Darth Odium in the later years of his travels, and he would soon face his match. Darth Dolosus Roth traveled to Ronu II, where he met and faced off with Darth Odium. At first, the Dark Jedi proved to be an equal in combat against the Sith Lord, but soon Odium's sheer strength and determination overpowered Roth's defenses, and the Dark Jedi found himself beaten. On the verge of death, the spirit of Darth Nefarious, whom had initially coerced Roth into coming to Ronu II, appeared and congratulated Odium on his accomplishments. He granted Odium the title of Sith Master, and at that point, Odium turned to Roth, and offered him a position as his apprentice. Roth refused at first, and when Odium was about to strike him down, he changed his mind, and accepted the offer. Thus Roth Sorabac died, and Darth Dolosus was born. He played an instrumental role in bringing the Order of Sith Lords to power, having recruited a handful of dark Jedi to their cause and later retrieving a holocron crafted by Exar Kun. The holocron later proved to be more useful than the Sith apprentice could imagine, as it saved his master from being possessed by the Sith spirit of Darth Nefarious. Weeks passed, before he had his chance to betray his master and attempt his claim of Odium's position. As Darth Odium fought Guan Blackthorne on Ronu II, Dolosus made his move. He witnessed Darth Odium prepare to spare his brother's life and, calling out his master's weakness, Dolosus attacked. He made his mistake in that very moment, however, as his accusations fueled Darth Odium's rage. The resulting duel was brief, and ended with Dolosus becoming paralyzed by a crippling blow along his back. As he lay awaiting his fate, Darth Odium offered him no respite and before Dolosus met his end he was declared unworthy of being a Sith Lord. At that moment, Darth Odium sent his lightsaber down Dolosus's neck, killing him instantly. Abilities Roth was a skilled lightsaber duelist and held a firm grasp on the Dark Side of the Force. Knowing nothing but darkness his entire life, Roth was capable of using a wealth of powerful abilities in the Force, making him a dangerous individual to meet in combat. Active Threads Dark Shadows Category:CaddenCategory:Order of the Sith Lords